


Resourceful

by fingergunslinger



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingergunslinger/pseuds/fingergunslinger
Summary: Microfic from Leia's point of view; set in the time between the end of ESB and ROTJ.





	Resourceful

wookiee grief counseling

prosthetic robotics specialists bespin  
hutt social customs guide

droid protocols manual override how to

costume ideas "boushh the bounty hunter"  
carbonite thawing helpful hints how to

shopping: bernouse men's med black

bondage restraints wookiee homemade how to

hibernation sickness carbonite freezing

starmaps: cloud city bespin > to > jabbas palace  
tattooine  
[x] fastest route [x] lightspeed


End file.
